


I’m Here.

by falsettoss



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, i don’t know how to tag, revised ending, slightly musicaverse, wicked bookverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsettoss/pseuds/falsettoss
Summary: The life of the Wicked Witch of the West after the supposed death of Fiyero Tigelaar, and how she realized she had loved him.





	I’m Here.

**Author's Note:**

> um— hey!! this is my first time using Ao3, and I’m so glad to be here! also, first drabble that I’m actually quite proud of. anyway, I wrote this while sleep deprived, so excuse the potential grammar and spelling mistakes. I honestly don’t know why I decided not to capitalize anything, mostly for some sort of “affect” I guess? I also didn’t mention anyone’s name until the end, but that’s because while writing this I didn’t know who the characters would be until I rewrote it to match Elphie and Fiyero’s story!! enjoy, feedback is appreciated ❤️
> 
> Wicked drabble with a mix of musical and book verse

a part of her hoped that he would reach out. reach out his hand and show her that he was really there, and that this wasn’t a mere figment of her imagination. a part of her still hoped that someday, somewhere, he would come back to her. she wondered why he had even bothered to stay with her, after all she’d said to him; after all she’d done to him. that’s right, it’s because he had said the three words she had never heard before in her life; the three words that could mean so little, yet so much at the same time. “𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶.” she had brushed it off as a comment he had made in the heat of the moment; a comment merely said to fulfill their longing desires for connection. then she realized, he had meant it. how could she be so blind? he had given her the world, yet she still turned it down.

he had pushed away his wife, his sons, his job... all for her. to prove to her that he was worthy of her love, trust and everything in between. he had pushed everything away for he had found love within a wicked woman; whom he worshiped for her bravery, her boldness, her openness. though she had realized too late how he had changed her; he had made her life so much better, had made her so much happier... the first time in all her years of existence that someone was able to make her smile without any effort. to give her a reason to wake up in the morning; to show her that she was capable of feeling things; to show her that she wasn’t some green object, but a human being. it had taken so little time to convince herself again that she wasn’t capable of being loved and showing love; yet he had come and shattered that in seconds. he showed her she was the opposite.

the initial fear she felt that night slowly turned into pain as she began to realize where he was, and what had happened to him. guilt stricken and sad, the (seemingly less) wicked woman curled away into the depths of the warehouse she called home. far enough so not a soul could find her, and so she could take time to find herself again. how was she suppose to move on from this? she hadn’t got to say it back to him; she hadn’t got the chance to tell him how much he meant to her, and how much she loved him. she hadn’t got the chance to explain to him that he had changed her, and made her realize she was capable of having a voice, and being seen as something other than a weapon or a mere pawn in some scheme.

but after some time alone, nothing had changed. the emptiness she felt in her chest never left, and the extreme weight she felt in her shoulders never let up; the rather large twinge of pain she felt in her chest never eased. she felt utterly helpless and weak— the fact that it felt like he was just here with her terrified her, because now, she’ll never see him again. though that day, she had forced herself to stand, forced herself to quit hiding and do something about it. she had tried to speak to herself, but nothing came out; nothing but a weak and shallow breath. she knew she was putting no effort into this— into even standing up, because why should she have to? her will to live was gone. she had nobody. nothing. he was gone, and he was never coming back. something she told herself repeatedly during these past few years. over the time she had travelled across the county, became mute, adopted a son, and moved in with her deceased lovers wife.

so here she stood, hesitating about what to do next; then slowly, she began to make her way to the silhouette that stood on her balcony, her feet soundlessly shuffling against the carpeted floor. the disappointment she would feel if this was a dream, or just a figment of her raging imagination began to set in. she began to repeat the phrase to herself; this isn’t real, he’s not really there. his silhouette stood completely still as she approached, and she was sure she would scream in utter anger and pain— then slowly, his head began to turn.

the way the lamp light illuminated his face, showing off the crevices and dimples that she had memorized so well. she was sure that she would burst into tears right there, but forced herself not to; she wanted to find out once and for all of this was truly a dream. with great caution, she reached her hand out to touch his shoulder. the gasp she let out when her hand was met with cloth with a solid shoulder beneath it had her utterly shocked, and she involuntarily let out a sob. her knees buckled, and just like every time, he was there to catch her; his arms firm as he pulled her into a tight hug.

no, this was definitely not a dream. the scent he emitted had her light headed with happiness; nothing about him had changed, other than the fact that time treated him well. she couldn’t help but cry, letting go of all the emotions that built up inside of her over the past decade; letting go of all the stress, loneliness, and sadness that had built up within her over the years. she whispered his name repeatedly as she hugged him tighter, the feel of his arms around her gave her a high level of comfort a security, and for the first time in years, she smiled. the pang she felt in her chest replaced with a now foreign emotion she had convinced herself she was incapable of feeling; happiness. the weight she felt on her shoulders was lifted and she was able to breathe again.

in seconds, the feelings she felt prior to this moment were replaced with utter happiness and hopefulness. at last, this wicked woman was happy again; but still, she was unsure of something. could this be real? it was all too good to be true, and slowly, she came to her senses. how was this possible— how was he here? then she realized, he was not a figment of her imagination, but his backstory was. she had brought herself to believe that he was imprisoned and killed; likely he was imprisoned, but killed? he was living proof that it didn’t happen. she had forced herself to imagine the worst, because that’s what she was accustomed to doing. she had hidden the best parts of herself from the world in fear of loosing them again, burying them deep down so it was impossible for someone else to dig them back up.

she had literally hidden herself away from society, degraded herself for thinking this was her fault, to the point where she became mute, and had murdered a child. all for nothing, because too late she had realized that she loved him; he was alive and seemingly well. she should be happy then, right? he was here, and that’s all that mattered... right? then why did it not feel right? why did it feel like there was a part of her still missing? she realized it was because for the second time in her life, she had deemed herself incapable of being loved by someone; that she had merely gotten lucky when he suddenly walked into her life, and started the whole affair.

she needed reassurance that this was not just a dream or hallucination, she needed the reassurance so she was sure that she was not about to show the most vulnerable part of herself to a person who was only a small piece of her imagination. she needed to know that she wasn’t latching onto a singular memory of a man she had told herself she had gotten over years ago. a man who had made her feel things she had never felt before; a man who had told her how he truly felt about her, only to get nothing in return. a man she realized she loved after he was assumed dead. a man who has pushed her to the point of breaking in a matter of minutes, then pieced her back together in seconds. the more she thought about it, the more impossible this all felt. 

so with great courage, she broke the now suffocating silence with a singular word. her voice small and frail as she spoke,

“Fiyero?”

“I’m right here, Fae.”

and that was all she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell, I got quite a few references from the book; such as Elphie being mute at one point, her moving in with Fiyero’s wife, and a few other points.  
> Of course, Fiyero being alive was a part of the musical!!


End file.
